


golden

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: —and he can't help but think that there really are things brighter than the sun.





	golden

"I was just about to leave without you," Jun states, dully, as Hiyori strolls towards him, hopping a bit while adjusting one of his shoes.

 

"Hey, I was actually making an effort, Jun-kun. But then I got sidetracked," Hiyori says, holding up a small bouquet of flowers as an explanation, which Jun raises a brow at.

 

"And those came from...?" He asks, tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

"The girls from the gardening club gave them to me," Hiyori replies, watching as a couple petals fall towards the ground, a distinctly familiar and vibrant yellow, which he tries not to think too hard about.

 

"Oh? You're popular, huh," Jun remarks, beginning to walk on ahead, with Hiyori moving a few paces faster to meet up by his side.

 

"Of course," Hiyroi beams, somewhat smug.

 

_They actually told me to give most of them to Jun-kun, but_ — He glances over at him again, just briefly studying the way Jun looks ahead of him, the same as usual, and quietly unaware of the thoughts and feelings of the person beside him.

 

Hiyori inwardly sighs, holding the flowers behind his back as he continues walking next to him, steps gradually slowing more and more after a couple of minutes.

 

"Ohii-san?" Jun turns around, when he notices the lack of Hiyori within his peripheral vision.

 

"Are you tired?" He asks, stepping towards him, a small action that Hiyori probably thinks he shouldn't be so obviously concerned over.

 

"A little bit," Hiyori lies, flowers still behind his back, for whatever reason, and he watches as Jun tilts his head to the side, a thoughtful glint appearing in his eyes.

 

"Hmm," Jun crosses his arms, and Hiyori can't help but think that the shade of his eyes really do match the flowers in his hands.

 

"Then we can rest. Right over there," he states, pointing over to the open space of the park next to them.

 

"That's...not something we do often," Hiyori points out, despite already following Jun towards the shade of one of the park's trees.

 

"True. But it'll be nice for a change," Jun shrugs in reply, sitting down on top of the grass before he pats the spot next to him, eyes looking expectantly over at Hiyori.

 

"If I get any grass stains on my shirt, you'll be the one paying for it," Hiyori chimes, sitting down next to him, carefully placing the bunch of flowers at his side.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Jun rolls his eyes, sighing as he leans back a bit onto the tree.

 

Meanwhile, Hiyori smiles to himself, because spending more time with Jun is undeniably calming and therapeutic in general, and he wonders, vaguely so, if Jun thinks about it in the same way.

 

He leans back as well, one hand pressing softly into the grass, before brushing lightly against the flowers he had placed down.

 

They're overly bright and yellow, and Hiyori had been mostly surprised when the members of the gardening club had assertively launched them right in front of him as he had been walking towards the front doors of the school, because his first thought, unwaveringly, had been that the color had reminded him of Jun's eyes.

 

After that, on his way to meet with Jun after school as usual, the thought had branched out within seconds, to things like how Jun had become such a recurring presence in his mind, and why things had gotten to that point in the first place, and his grip on the flowers in his hands had tightened.

 

And when he had seen Jun, standing and waiting casually at the front entrance like he usually would, Hiyori had become certain that those feelings had likely bloomed a long, long time ago, without him entirely noticing.

 

He sighs, and it's not until the sunlight hits his vision when he realizes that his eyes had been closed for a while, and he frowns, not quite knowing whether or not he had fallen asleep for a bit.

 

"Jun-kun"—

 

He turns, pausing when he sees that Jun had fallen asleep himself, arms crossed and face tilted downward.

 

Hiyori gazes at him thoughtfully, briefly thinking that his face is irritatingly good-looking, before he glances back at the yellow flowers near his hand.

 

He looks back, inevitably, towards Jun once more, before he finds himself carefully picking up the flowers.

 

_In the end, I ended up giving him the flowers like the garden club asked_ , he sighs to himself, slightly amused, mostly in love, as he brushes strands of hair behind Jun's ear and gingerly tucks flowers between them.

 

He can't blame the garden club members for wanting to give Jun flowers that were almost the exact same color as his eyes, and in that moment, he's grateful towards them, and slightly apologetic for using them to his advantage.

 

He feels accomplished when he's done, with Jun's hair full of bright yellow shades, marigold and moonshine flowers, according to what the club members had told him.

 

Unsurprisingly, Jun wakes up a few seconds later, blinking sleepily over at Hiyori.

 

"...Was I asleep for a while? And hey, wait"—

 

Jun frowns, reaching up and plucking one of the flowers out from his hair, cringing at Hiyori afterward.

 

"What were you doing while I was asleep?" Jun sighs, proceeding to pull the rest of the flowers out.

 

"Aw, are you really going to take them out? It's such a good look on you," Hiyori teases, chin propped up against the palm of his hand.

 

"I'm not going to walk home like this. And anyway, I think they suit you better," Jun replies, naturally, and Hiyori swears that his heart had skipped at least three solid beats.

 

"Here," Jun says, flowers bunched up once again, as he holds them out towards Hiyori.

 

Hiyori takes them wordlessly before he stands up after him, cheeks just slightly florid.

 

Jun stays still in his spot, with Hiyori stubbornly refusing to move before he does, and he nearly flinches when Jun reaches back towards his hand.

 

He watches, quietly, as Jun picks out one of the bright yellow flowers again.

 

"Um, Jun-kun, what"—

 

Hiyori stops, breath hitching as Jun tucks the flower into his hair, his hand lightly brushing against his face right after.

 

"Yeah, it really does suit you more," Jun tells him, smiling softly, the late afternoon sunlight brightening his eyes even more.

 

"I— Well, yeah— obviously," Hiyori mutters, in almost weak attempts, as Jun is casually turning to continue on walking.

 

Hiyori follows closely behind him, and as he's still clutching onto the flowers in his hands, vibrant and yellow and suddenly warm, he can't help but think that there really are things brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> a fic where they both think the other is like the sun, they both secretly like each other, but they both won't admit it, is the type of thing where this was supposed to go, ahh (also i proofread this at 5am, please spare me)
> 
> most active at: https://twitter.com/kuuroken


End file.
